Since industrial development is a top pursuit in almost every country around the world, factory or plant establishments have been in rapid growth to produce merchandise for consumption to benefit a booming economy; however, we are paying dearly for that achievement by living in a seriously air polluted environment, one mainly brought by factory and vehicle exhaust gas, which threaten our health daily in a direct way. The seriousness of the pollution is seen upon wiping pure toilet paper across the nostrils. Such wiping usually turns the paper black. Though environmental protection or supervision units have done much in controlling excessive exhausts, the air quality continuously goes downgrade without any improvement, and this fact raises worries about health.
Presently, the commercially available air conditioner has merely contributed to temperature adjustment to comfort to human feeling, without effectively providing air quality improvement. Although, there is screening mesh provided in each air conditioner, its aperture is still too large to catch the submicro dust particles effectively, and even the latest type air conditioning advertisement called `Three Machineries in One Body` merely functions to regulate the air's cold, warmth, and moisture aspects, without effectively controlling air quality.